


Hands Off

by Penny4urthot



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4urthot/pseuds/Penny4urthot
Summary: Request: Possible Imagine with Angel how he would react when his girl is being hit on/made uncomfortable.





	Hands Off

You had been looking forward to this night for a couple weeks. It had taken almost a year of dating to finally convince Angel to go out to your favorite club with a few of your girlfriends. He wasn't much of a club person’ always saying that it was a waste of money when you could just drink and dance at home. It was also rare that he had a full night away from club business. 

You had gotten to the club about an hour ago and had already had a few drinks. You weren't drunk yet but you were feeling tipsy and were currently dancing with your girls. Angel stayed at the table to watch the purses that you and your friends had slung on the back of the chairs you had previously been sitting in. You were well aware of his watchful eyes as you danced around. He made sure you were in his sight at all times. 

You quickly excused yourself from your friends and walked over to the table. 

“Want another beer, babe?” you asked him as you placed a quick kiss on his lips. 

“Sure,” he said against your lips. You turned around and walked up to the bar ordering another beer for Angel and a long island for yourself. You looked behind you quickly with a smile on your face as you felt an arm go around your waist. Your smile quickly faded as you realized that it wasn't Angel's arm around you. 

“Hey beautiful, how are you doing tonight?” the stranger asked you, his low voice close enough to your ear you could feel his breath on your neck.

“I was having a good time ‘til now,” you replied, a hint of sass in your tone. You tried your best to shrug his arm off your body but this caused him to grip your waist tighter.

“I have a boyfriend. Get off.” You tried to grab his arm to pry it off of you. 

“I don't see anyone here with you,” he whispered in your ear as his grip tightened again. He pulled you so your back was flush against the front of him. You could smell the alcohol on his breath. You stood there shocked in fear. This is a situation you had never found yourself in before. 

“Get your arms off of her!” You quickly turned your head so you were facing the familiar voice. Angels eyes were locked on yours and you could see the anger rise through him when he saw how scared you were. 

“I think the lady is en-enjoying my company,” the man said, his words starting to slur. 

“I'm not going to tell you again.” You could hear the anger in Angel's voice. 

“Wh-what are you going to do about it,” the man spat out, louder than before and directly in Angels face. 

Angel grabbed the man's arms off of you, making it look easy. He threw the man on the floor punching him in his face. Blood instantly started pouring out the man's nose. Angel looked up at you and saw the worry in your eyes. He walked over and wrapped you in a tight hug.

“I'm sorry, I should have come to the bar with you,” he said, the sadness in his voice coming through. 

“No babe, thank you,” you said as you kissed his cheek. You were so glad that Angel agreed to come along tonight. After tonight, you knew he would never let you come back here unless he came with. That didn't bother you one bit.


End file.
